barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Farrhago's Pun List
So, hi. Farrhago here. I tell a lot of puns. I wanted to write them all down somewhere, so I hope y'all don't mind.. You will find herein a list of all the puns I have told on stream (starting on 10/17/18, so unfortunately there's quite a few missing): *If you load a warm oven into a catapult, is it pre-yeeted? *(after Mad Verse City crashed) So nobody got to see if their diss connected... *My only complaint about this game is that their boo pun game is frighteningly weak (Luigi's Mansion) *(In Rina's strem, but it's so good it counts) For most people, alcohol is a problem...for chemists, it's a solution *(Rina's strem again) I'm friends with 25 letters of the alphabet...I don't know Y. *Electricians have to strip to make ends meet. *If I were taken over by a ghost who insults people, I'd be diss-possessed. *I'm staying cidrated, y'all mind if I turnip? *Guess you gotta stethoscope the place out, eh barry? *How does a magic dog greet his master? Elixir! *If someone chisels your name wrong on your headstone, have they made a grave mistake? *I'm gonna Raichu a PokePun, are you ready Furret? *(looking at a dude crushed by a barbell) Guess that guy had a rough spot *(talking about bees copulating) They bee-seeched you for sex! *The wings powerup should be a red bull! *(after "engage parabola" got spammed on Wonder Wicket) If you propose to someone and they curve you, is it an engage parabola? *San Diego's what you have if you drop a waffle on the beach. *I hear tell black holes really suck. * What do you call a hero shooter where the characters are all Muppets? Groverwatch. * (pt. ii) What do you call a hero shooter where the only character is the 22nd (and 24th) President of the US? Groverwatch. * (pt.iii) What do you call a hero shooter where you play in a small orchard? Groverwatch. * What do you call a hero shooter where you wait for water to boil? Stoverwatch. * (On Deer's stream) I'm trying to get a job polishing mirrors. It's something I could really see myself doing. * (after Barry just chucked TNT for a play of the game) That POTG was dynamite. *All of my puns are canon because they're a blast. *I hear F.L.U.D.D. streams sometimes, but they are really watered down and the volume is always too high.. *Shaving with a shotgun is a blast. *Where we draw-pin bois? *If this level were off the Amalfi Coast, it'd be Gnocchi Bay (Noki Bay) *I'm always disappointed in how they do New Years Eve in Times Square. They always drop the ball. *(On Kung's Stream) My girlfriend said I would never be able to make a car out of linguine...you should've seen her face when I drove pasta! *(On Rina's Stream) Before boats were invented, Filipinos couldn't cross the ocean because it was tubig! means water in Tagalog *(On Mal's Stream) Why did the scarecrow win a Nobel Prize? Because it was outstanding in its field. *(On Tom's Stream) I'd have come up with a whole bunch of library puns, but I think I'd get booked for it. *(On Chi's Stream) More like Punset Overdrive amirite *If I don't care about clusters, does that mean I give no clusterfucks? *Sora just inhales a bunch of nitrous oxide for drive boost. *Why did the sailor ground his son? His grades were below sea level. *(on Rina's Stream) Top news story: Man escapes from whale's stomach by running down to the end until he was all pooped out *I called my urologist this morning. They asked me to hold. *What do you get when you call up wood on the phone? Dialogue. *Barrnold, we should call you Wesley...Wesley Snipes. (Spy Party) *bananAYAYA bread (Spy Party has a thing where folks say "Banana Bread" real loud) *(KH3, in a raided streamer's stream) Where does Sully wash his face? In the monster sink! *(On Vis' stream) About a month before he died, my uncle had his back covered in lard. After that, he went down hill fast. *(Vis' stream again) To the mathematicians who thought of the idea of zero, thanks for nothing! *(On Spooky's stream) How did the hacker get away? He ransomware. *(On Spooky's stream) What do you call tea made by a bounty hunter? Boba tea. *(On Wina's stweam-a) So...we send you a buck-a, and you call us a baka? *(On Wina's stream) What do you say to an Egyptian god to get them to leave? BEGONE, THOTH *(talking about pogs) That's why I said people would really flip over the campaign. I mean, the shops would be slammed! *(in Kung's strem, talking about a randomizer where you play as Link's Grandma) So it's a grandomizer? *(same topic) So is this a granny% run? *(Kung's strem, in response to "The birds planned it all along") I dunno, I think they're just winging it... *(Rina's strem, after chat came up with a band called "Simple Flan") Their hit song is "Just Desserts"! *(Rina's strem, after a 45-minute stream of flan puns) You telling us you don't want more flan puns is just gonna trigger the Streisfland Effect... *(MORE FLANS) Now you're speaking my flanguage! *(on the day of Swole) The only press I acknowledge is the BENCH PRESS *What do you call it when you lure a bunch of crows with some tasty, tasty seed? Attempted murder. *(on Kung's stream) I guess you could say this bell is taking a toll on the townsfolk... *Key-nce months! Cross-language puns! *I made a belt out of watches. It was a total waist of time. *(on Chemist's stream, after a Barry " ������ ��������" raid) How many suh dudes does it take to screw in a lightbulb? None, it's already lit fam haha suh *(same stream) SUH-PLENDIDO *(In Gamb's stream) Game Theory: Is the Colosseum.. Philler? *Unanimous? More like ugambnimous! (sorry not sorry) *(Scaredy's stream, talking about squares and the terrible Dark Baymax fight) There's really no square dancing around it *(more square talk) I don't think Chen and Crisis are coming at this from the right angle) *(SQUARES) We need to corner Dark Baymax! Category:Chat Lore